Hadrianus James Peverell
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Before the Potters could hide behind the Fidelius charm, someone interrupted the great Headmasters plans and interfered and this is the beginning of a whole new adventure. Harry-OOC, smart and powerful.
1. Prologue

Dear readers, I have rewritten this chapter and took out the super wall text that several reviewers mentioned. Well, I did and hope that you enjoy the new version. Of course there are things changed and probably through this change, my second chapter will undergo the same. My apologies for this circumstance.

* * *

Two men were talking in the kitchen of Potter Manor. One is a young man with untamed black hair, round glasses and wears red robes while the other man was more aged, black hair with some grey stripes already through them. Unlike his grandson, Charles Potter didn't wear glasses, it is something that he didn't need and if he had one, magic will solve it. But right now, Charles was berating his grandson. "Are you out of your bloody mind, boy!" Bellowed an red faced Charles who punctuated boy with his fist on the table's surface. "What made you think to follow that idiot plan of your so called esteemed Headmaster! Well?!"

James gazed rebellious up at his grandfather, dark eyes narrowed at the Lord Potter who towered over him. Just like his grandfather, James, Scion of House Potter faced his grandfather with a red face, but he stayed quiet. "How could you James! Give away our most invented charm away to Dumbledore! You, a Scion of my House gave it away to an outsider! Don't you know no shame!"

"Yes! Scion I am of the House Potter and that right will give me the right to share it with Albus Dumbledore, a great wizard he is." James bellowed with great conviction, his eyes gleamed unfocused in his cases. "Unlike you Charles, he knows what is good for Wizard kind."

"Really," Charles said in a quiet, low voice that felt cold in the air. "Than can you explain why a outsider convinced you to use someone that I told you many time not to trust as a secret keeper of my ancestor charm that MY HOUSE INVENTED!" Exploded Charles, magic swirled around him that caused several objects around him to float around. "Tell me, son. How a outsider thinks that he knows more about my ancestor charm. A charm that I knows and have used around different plots of our ancestor. A charm that keeps information, locations and items hidden away in the wizards own magic. A charm that I, descendant of my ancestors can use it on myself and DON'T HAVE TO RELY ON AN OUTSIDER!"

"Dumble—" The Scion of House Potter started but he didn't gain the chance to start an argument when Charles waltzed over him like a bulldozer with his voice.

"Be quiet James! How dare you to sell away our ancestor's knowledge away to an bloody outsider! For generations long we kept them for ourselves, never letting someone in to steal our knowledge. Our ancestors and I are still from the Grey faction, balance my son. Our House, the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell led the wizarding world with pride, honor and power with the other Sacred Pure-bloods!" By this time, James shrunk down, afraid of what he had done and how many damage he had caused. With difficulty he tried to ignore his grandfather's voice, but for naught as his sharp voice cleaved through the air and delivered harsh words. "Oh no, not those fake that called themselves the Sacred Twenty-eight since the start of that imposter first's war. Wizards family that now parade through Magical Britain as if they are better than us, like those filthy family like the so called House of Nott and his Death Eater friends like Malfoy. They were afraid of us silly boy. Fearing us for our power but you, and in small faction of me ruined our neutral side! But let me ask you a question: do you know our ancestor history?"

Charles voice was now lower, calmer but you could feel the boiling anger under the Lord's voice with each sentence that escaped his lips. With hard, cold eyes, Charles watched his grandson who he called easily son shake his head negative. The Lord Potter wondered where all those history lessons did go that he worked so hard to stamp into his son's mind. A new dangerous edge crept up in his voice, "What happened to all those times we spent together on history lessons, huh? Did all those hours vanish together with your silly pranks?!" James shook his head wildly, fearing for his Lord's wrath. "Don't shake your head, use YOUR BLOODY MOUTH BOY!"

"I..I.. I d..don't know...?!" That was the wrong thing to say to an irate lord who tried his best to keep his magic under control. James flew out of his chair and slammed painfully against the wall, kitchen tools floated and flew wildly through the room and missing James on a hair wide.

"Merlin sake!" Cussed Charles, breathing a volume of air to calm his burning rage. "I feel so ashamed to have you named Scion of my House." A slight pause fell between them before the Lord Potter continued. "But I am a lord, and if I need to re educate you, I will. Our ancestors were the most influenced family of medieval Britain, possible they were too in the time of the Romans and the Greeks but let us focus on Britain. Our main line of our family can be split between the Noble and Most Ancient House of Linfred, and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell. The first mentioned House are very gifted in the brewing of potions, and many potions that we use in this time are invented by our ancestors. On the other hand we have the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell who were very gifted in the use of wand crafting, enchanting and spell crafting. And like the House of Linfred they work are still used by magical population today."

James began to struggle when his grandfather's voice reached him, waking up memories that were deep buried in his unconscious. Charles never paused and kept talking about his ancestors history. "Our ancestor the House of Linfred were so well known through the magical world and people called them the potioneer in honor of many of their magical potion-brewer. And through the ages the name potioneer stuck and the head of the House of Linfred changed in honor to Potter. Until this day, our Noble and Most Ancient House of Linfred and Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell are still alive, something I can resurrect."

"You want to let the House of Potter fall! Is that what you want, disgrace us!" Spat James hotly. "Albus spoke about those Houses, how dark the—"

"BE QUIET BOY!" Charles cut off his grandson, feeling his soul being teared apart at what that old goat had done to him. Gathering his thoughts back to continue his lesson, after all he can nag him always another day about that stealing thief. "Our Houses that consist out of Linfred, Peverell and Potter has made an alliance with several other old Noble and Most Ancient Houses that joined in our cause for the betterment of Magical Britain. These Houses are the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Zabinni the Noble and Most Ancient House of Abbot with including ours of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell and Linfred. We are the Sacred Eight and with our alliance we can rule Britain to a better age. Something that was not possible with you kissing Dumbledore's robes and others fearing for that disgusting snake whore. Both that made me feel shame that I let this to happen, but I will rectify this." Charles' face softened, his stern look melted as he extended his hand to his son. "All these Houses in the Sacred Eight are intertwined and bounds by oaths to help one another, let Dumbledore go and let me help you, my son."

James stared long and hard at the extended hand of his father figure, something an image that Albus Dumbledore had slowly replaced in his mind. Speaking about his mind, inside was a huge battle going. James own mind and will was fighting against one of the charms that was placed upon him and that was reflected in his eyes. Opening his mouth with the intention to call out for help, instead for help something interily else happened. Laughter. Cold and cruel laughter escaped his lips and his voice sounds old and manipulative like the devil. "You can't help me, Charles. This mind and it secrets are mine now... die and let me take over..."

"Stupefy!" Charles spat out and a red beam shot out of his wand before he chanted an ancient Latin spell that would break the old traitorous snake's unforgivable. Another spell hit James in the chest that caused him to scream out in a unnatural, raw scream that caused Charles' bones to shiver. What seemed like hours what were in reality mere seconds, James landed in a heap on the floor with his head rested on his chest. Sweeping his wand again, Charles shot another spell at him. "Enervate!"

While James was slowly returning to conscious and ordering his memories back with some surprises and disgust. Charles himself was thinking about his next step, something that caused him to step in. 'Thank you Lily flower, if it wasn't for your tip and the rumors that I started to hear about my family... I would not want to know what would have happened if you were to late.' Seeing James slowly tilting his head up, dark unfocussed pair of eyes roamed his surroundings. A miniscule smile grew on the Scion's face that made the elder Potter to think again. 'Now that he is back, I need to go to rectify several rumors and if that don't come to an halt, my worst fear would become reality.'

"Oh my head... what happened?" Slurred James with an unsteady voice, blinking a few times to focus his eyes at his surroundings. He noticed his own living room that resembles a junk place with everywhere kitchen tools buried in the walls. Plants laying askew and on the floor, water crane seems exploded and turned in a fountain. "Or better asking, what happened here?"

"A long period of Imperius curse happened to you, son." James heard a familiar voice reach his ears. Slowly turning his head to the source, his eyes widened at the view of his father figure. Immediately he wanted to say something but the wand that was aimed at him halted him. "Now, speak out the vow and prove to me that James Perseus Potter is back in control, no unforgivable influenced his mind, will and magic, a vow, now!"

James fearing for his life if he don't answer him with a vow right now made the vow. A bright light illuminated the room. Slowly the light receded and everything in the room could be seen again. "Use the minimum wandless that you can do, like in case lift that book a feet off the floor." The younger Potter did as commanded and heard Charles sigh in relief. Slumping back on the ground, James tried to caught up with all the things happened but Charles didn't want him to rest as his arm was grasped painfully and dragged along towards the fireplace. "I'll explain underway, for now... Ministry of Magic, Madam Bones Office!"

Charles threw powder into the fire that flared up green before stepping through the fire to discuss with House Bones. Stepping out on the other side to see a stern witch seated behind her desk and a stern gaze resting on him, Charles slightly nodded his head. "My apologies, Lady Bones. But I came with utmost important and troubled news, and I request your help."

Amelia Bones inclined her head in acceptance. She could see that her old friend looked troubled and especially when the fireplace flared up again and his grandson, James Potter entered her office. "What can I do for you two, Charles and James?"

"An arrestation and accusation report about stealing the line of an Noble and Most Ancient House. Stealing of an Noble and Most Ancient House Magical Knowledge, the use of an unforgivable on a Scion of said House etc." Amelia's eyes grew to dinner plates when she heard her old friend fired off a whole list and she wondered who would do such a thing besides the followers of the Dark Lord. Pulling out several sheets of documents, Amelia started to write down, ink to paper that took easily six hours. Not that the writing of said reports took so long, no. The reason is the alliance that would be restored back and the danger that hung above their heads. The proxy of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones knew one way to secure her House, something that would be necessary. Checking her documents, signing them after she found her peace back about the discovery and than made several copies that were for the Ministry achievements, one for her while another one for the Lord Potter and the last was sends to Gringotts for safe keeping. "Done, anything else Charles?"

"Yes, I think we need to talk about our return in the Wizengamot." Charles started. "And the growth of our country, Magical Britain."

Amelia Bones stern face softened slightly and conjured a few cups of tea that she placed in front of them. A few cubes of sugar sunk slightly in the tea whose aroma quickly spread through the air. "Sacred Eight, Charles? We can't do much with both the light and the dark pressuring the grey faction. In fact," She send James a very stern glare that made the younger man shiver in fear. "Everyone thinks you, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter are connected with the light."

Charles sighed, bringing his hand through his black and slightly grey hair. His eyes were heavy and tired but he knew, just like Amelia knew that this must be finished before Dumbledore caught scent of this. "I have planned after this trip to go to Gringotts, letting the Goblins check us for any curse, spell or charm and potions. I am sure that they will succeed and using that report we can neck Dumbledore one day when this is all over."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "That is very wise of you Charles. I can assure you that if you go that path you certainly will win against the old manipulator. But can I ask you something?"

"Thank you Amelia, It does my heart well to hear that you approve of my decision. My body is tired and that might cause reckless decisions and someone else input helps certainly." Thanked the Lord of Potter. "And what do you want to ask of me?"

"After what you told me what happened to James, I do not feel secure anymore and anything might happen to me or my niece Susan. I want to ask you to secure Susan in some way that if something happened to me that she will end well, hopefully somewhere you can keep an eye on her." Amelia told her friend who listened intently to her. Slowly he pulled out his wand and tapped the tip against the surface and conjured a marriage contract.

"I understand Amelia, my best guess is that we use a marriage contract that will state that if something happens to us, Susan and Hadrian will end up together under yours or under my House attention if something happens to one of us, do we agree?" Charles proposed that Amelia immediately accepted, only James was slightly against that idea.

James jumped off the seat on to his feet, standing tall and towered over them who were still on their seats. "How could you sell out my son! Is it not I that have the decided decision about my son's best interest?"

"No James, you don't." Charles commented when James was done with his outburst. "You brought my House, the Noble and Ancient House of Potter in danger by listening to those who thinks that they are better than us. Trying to use our wealth to kept the war going! No boy, I will take now control about all the actions of our House, and this decision is final! So mote it be!"

A flash of blinding light illuminated the whole office before it dimmed. Sealing the contract and the magical final decision of the Lord of the House. James gaped like a fish before he found his voice back. His hand shot out and slammed with a loud sound of flesh hitting polished wood, James exploded. "How could you sign such a contract?! My son is in deep trouble now, magic will claim him and IT IS YOUR FAULTH!"

"Explain son," Charles calmly ordered his son.

"Argh...! How can you stay so calm while the life of my son is on the line!" Exclaimed James, Amelia casted a calming charm on him that caused his breathing to return normally. "I mean, my son Hadrian is already betrothed to the Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass!"

Charles pulled James down and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with contracting him to two beautiful future wives. I told you and I know Amelia knows that as soon we did agree upon this, magic had already decided to reinstall the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Peverell and Linfred while your second heir will become the Scion of Potter."

"Now that all the drama is over, I think that we need to stabilite how we will survive." Amelia commented to her allies who nodded. She grinned and pulled out two mirrors that she offered them and she started to explain what they could do. "My late husband charmed these mirrors that can be used like a two-ways communicator. Complete safe and can be linked to our blood only."

"These are brilliant!" Charles exclaimed while taking one mirror and secure it safely away. "Now let us stipulate our plans for Susan. Like you know Amelia we will disappear from the magical world for some time until it is safe again. I propose that Susan and you come with us, of course you can still go to work but with a portkey linked to our place it is much safer for you."

Once again Amelia agreed to the planning of her friend. "I agree about the plans, maybe we must warn the others. After all this we need their support to throw off Dumbledore from his pedals."

"I'll send the others a message through Gringotts after I am done there, don't you worry. Now that our business are over, let us get on our way and hope that we will succeed." Charles said, grasping Amelia's hand firmly before moving towards the fireplace and threw in the powder. "See you soon Amelia, Gringotts' Ragnok's Office!"

"See you soon Charles," Amelia wished him goodbye, James stands still for a moment at the fireplace, and turned around slowly with a wide grin.

"Can you believe it, my son a attract women at the age of one. I am so proud of him!" Turning back to the fireplace and missed the dark look of the Lady Bones, James called out. "Ta, ta Amelia! Gringotts' Ragnok's Office!" And he too vanished from her office and Amelia glared at the empty spot of James. Amelia vowed that she will send all the curses that she knew on that idiot James Potter.

Seating herself back in her seat, she wondered if her niece and everyone else of her alliance will escape this war between the Light and the Dark, Dumbledore a manipulating goat who thinks no ill of using unforgivable as long no one discover what he is up to. She vows that everything about him comes to light, all his dirty secrets. On the other side we have that so called pure-bloods faction, mostly wizarding family that came from overseas and tried to obtain a power base, something that seems to work all thanks to the Dark Lord who lies his way up and is like the light faction not dirty of using any unforgivable to control people. Picking up her documents and writing down new reports or sign down new laws that seems fair or else she threw them away in the bin. One thing that came out of all of this, she is sure that her niece is now safe if something might happen to her. Not that Amelia is planning to leave her niece so soon like her sister, her sister's husband and her own did. She will see Susan grow, blossom in a beautiful girl together with the Heiress Greengrass and both girls fiancee.

'Yes... seeing Susan grow up, mature in a very attractive girl and give me a lot of grandchildren.' Amelia thought while finishing her work, signing them and placing them away in a secured place. Standing up, Amelia moved towards the fireplace and threw in a handful of powder. "Bones Mansion, Living room!" Flames flared green and Amelia stepped through, leaving her office to see her little girl again.

* * *

Hello dear readers, what did you think? Did I improve, did you enjoy. What could be changed beside my grammar. Leave behind a review, of course I love critical but love more those of positive ones. Thanks a lot and I hope you keep supporting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, my apologies, I changed a few small things in the chapter, mostly at the start.

* * *

Light flashed on and off in the vault under the Potter Mansion, basking the worker in a green glow. Charles together with his son were working on the runestone that floated in the center of the room. The runestone have the form of a prism and the Lord Potter used the tip of his wand to engrave runes in the surface that pulsed a faint light when he was done. "Muggle warding, Owl warding, Fidelius charm..." Muttered Charles as his wand hovered over the runestone surface and more text appeared, pulsing with power and magic. "...some charms to protect us from the unforgivable, a rune that delay the casting."

"Charles can I ask you something?" James questioned his grandfather, rubbing his hands nervously. After all it was he that was cursed by someone they or better said he trusted, and now James finds himself here in the vaults with his Lord of House working on a runestone. Said Lord let out a hum, indicating that gave him some attention. Gathering his courage, James spoke; "Why did you take me down here with you. I know that I at the moment are not the most trusted person, so why me and not my wife?"

"You make an astute point, James. We all have reason to distrust you but that is over after we had visited the Goblin Nation. They purged you from his influence and restored you, while you have made errors, so did I. It was not only you that trusted him as so did I, and if had kept a sharper eye on you or was sterner, this would never had happened." Charles explained logically. In his anger, Charles thought that he could only blame his grandson but he was wrong, so wrong. The blame lay too at his feet and this is how he want to cleanse himself by involving his grandson in his work. "James, I want to let that tragic event far behind us and start a new chapter. A new start for us, you and me. And not only our House but for all that are alliance to us by staying vigilant and never let that happen again." Tracing his wand over the runestones and runes that now pulsed with power, Charles finished by casting the last spell upon the object before letting the five rune stones sink into the floor.

"Thank you Charles for creating this runestone and being our secret keeper." James thanked his old man, a trail of tears slid down his face. The younger Potter was just glad that his grandfather came in time to stop him from doing something foolish.

"It is not only I that is a secret keeper, no. There are Lily who is one together with Amelia, and we must not forget the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass who joined us in hiding." Charles shared with James as he led them out of the vaults and sealed the entrance. A large statue stepped forward, coming to an halt above the entrance and the stone knight froze and became as still like a normal statue. "Come, let us join the others in the living room and take a fresh goblet of whiskey!"

Climbing the stairs that came out of the wine cellar that was full with barrels of wine and beer, James picked a crater and started to choose the bests to share with everyone. "I made a good choice in appointing Lily in performing the leadership instead of me. Sometimes I can still feel the pulls to brief Dumbledore but through the help of everyone and potions I can keep the thrall at bay."

"You did well James, also a fresh start by extending a hand out to the future wife's families of your son that need a place to hide from both sides. I can say that slowly everything will be repaired and we will work together to get through this. That I promise!" The Lord Potter commented good natured, picking up a crater with the best of wine he started to climb the stairs. James followed his example and quietly the two Potters moved up back to the living room where they could see many familiar faces. The whole Greengrass family was here, Lord Cygnus and Lady Helena Greengrass. In Helena's arm lay a small figure, a dot of blonde hair and large bright sapphire eyes gazed curiously from out of her warm place. This little girl is Daphne, Heiress of the Greengrass House and a tall slim male figure with long, wild black hair probed her gently with his long slender finger in her belly, earning a cute giggle from said girl. This man is the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius Black and best friend of James. From the four Marauders only Sirius was invited to enter on the suggestion of Charles. Both Marauders did not dare to raise their voice against this man who had saved Sirius surrogate brother from the manipulating hands of Dumbledore.

"Sirius stop probing the poor girl and help out with deal out of all the fine liquor!" James voice called out over the heads. Sirius head shot up, eyes sparkled mirthful and he almost bounced towards his surrogate brother and helped him out by giving everyone a flask of butterbeer and wine.

Amelia accepted the sweet liquor from Sirius after she had placed her niece Susan next to Hadrian in the crib. Smiling down at the two one year old babies that were soon joined by another, Daphne Greengrass who immediately rolled on her belly and clamped the boy's chest tightly, her actions were mirrored by Susan. Something that caused every adult in the room cooed in the room, especially the large, innocent eyes they send towards them. "A real lady man is your son, Lily." Amelia commented while she pulled out a camera and snapped a few pictures.

"I must agree," Helena joined while everyone gathered around the trio of babies.

Charles lifted his flask into the air, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome friends and families in our mansion. Today will be the mark that we show the world that we are not in alliance with the light faction nor with the dark faction. Our faction is about balance! We have suffered enough under them and we will strike back one day, and on that day we return harmony and balance... I bring now out a toast, a toast for our children, and their children's children that we today succeed!"

Everyone lifted their flask like one into the air, repeating his toast while locking eyes, promising each other that they will support one another. From the center, above the crib of the babies a white light grew and blinded everyone for a moment before it slowly receded, dimming until it was extinguished and the gathered feelings and magic created a magical vow, something that would help them in the near future.

Magic coursed through Magical Britain that burned every thought of locations of the Potter Mansion from their records, mind or any tracking location. The Potter's location was now untraceable and hidden away in the secret keepers own magic, disrupting the plans of a certain Headmaster. For the members of this new alliance, they have a portkey that bring them to safety without the use of a keyword that would activate the portkey, no. The portkey are keyed in their magic, and if magic sense danger or disturbing, the portkey will be activated.

* * *

Four days later...

High in the tower of Hogwarts, a tall ancient wizard roused in his sleep, sunlight seeped through the window into his bedroom that was a placed above the Headmaster's office. Bright, deep ophal colored eyes fluttered open and the ancient wizard was clear awake. A smile graced his face when the date of his great plan come soon to fruition. Grasping the edge of his blankets, Dumbledore threw off his blankets and rotated his body to step out of bed. With surprisingly firm, strong steps from someone that looks well aged, he moves like someone that is not older than forty. His long silver colored beard swayed with each step while he moved with his hands, conjuring a robe as he descended down the stairs towards his office. With a bright smile, Dumbledore called out: "Mipsy, can you bring me some of your delicious coffee and the morning paper?"

Out of nowhere and with a dull plop sound, a small creature that did not reach the height of his knees and with a pair of large tennis ball sized pair of eyes and bat wings like ears that hung low, a house elf appeared in his office. Snapping her long, slender finger and a snap sound reverberated through his office. A cup of git black coffee appeared on his desk, another snap of her fingers and the wizarding paper, the Daily Prophet landed on his desk. "Thank you Mipsy, you can join the other with preparing Hogwarts for the upcoming school semester." Dumbledore kindly thanked Hogwarts House Elf, his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon bespactles.

"I, House Elf Mipsy did it with pleasure, sir~" Mipsy sqealed out before she vanished with another snap of her finger and Albus found himself alone in his office. Picking up his cup of coffee and walked to an obscure part of his office that is not easily see from the entrance and his desk position. Taking a sip and position his half-moon bespectactle that revealed a board with all kind of plans. "My apologies James and Lily, but war will once more claim innocents lives, alas I must acknowledge that your death would not hit me hard." The portraits in the office gazed hard, and venomous at the current Headmaster who continued muttering his ill intended plans. "A few days from now, Lord Voldemort will obtain the intel about the person that have the chance of defeating him. That intel will cause him to make a rash decision that will carry out my plans, namely the Dark Lord and the Potter's life. With Harry's parents death and the murder of Charles and his wife, I will obtain custody over the boy and access to the most influenced seat on the council! After that I will gain access to the Potter's vaults and Harry will rot with his mother's sister." Dumbledore's mask shattered in thousands pieces, showing the ugly face that lay behind the mask. A face of cruelty and greed.

Dumbledore's office door slid open and a tall man with long sleek hair that hung like black curtains down his face commented with a low, empathy voice: "You'll forget one miniscule detail, Headmaster Dumbledore. I hope you did not forget the idiot's friends that he always hung out here on Hogwarts, namely Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. As long those two remains free, your plan will never work, mark my words."

"I did not forget, Severus. Don't forget that I, Dumbledore know much and my reach extend far." The Headmaster commented, his voice was kind and warm but Severus did not fool himself in believing the emotions that ride on Dumbledore's voice. Turning around gracefully, showing off his position and power with such a display. "Our little furry friend that the Marauders so affectionately call him is send to spy on Greyback. For our runaway Black Heir, well let's say... that he will end up cold and miserable."

"I don't give a shit about Black or any of his mongrels, you will give me what you promised and I will play my part." Severus commented in the same way he always spoke, and with a flare of his robes that billowed with his movements the dark wizard left the office. Descending the magical stairs and down the hallways, Severus imagined the future that was now within reach. 'This is for the best Lily, I love you more than that idiot fool that calls himself your husband. And might Merlin bless your son's soul...'

Dumbledore watch the double agent Severus Snape move through the plains that lay around the school. Bringing his cup to his lips and savoring the taste of black coffee while he let his thoughts roam free inside his head. 'Just like I promised, Severus. You will gain your love while I obtain all the wealth and power of an ancient House. It was too easy, placing the foolish boy under a imperius curse, manipulating his thought in using the weak magical talented Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper of your location. Too bad accidents happens in war, and tragical for you that you trusted the wrong friends.'

* * *

Voldemort's Headquarter...

Somewhere in a small place in Northern of England in a place that is called Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort the most feared and hated wizard in Magical Britain glanced down with his cold eyes at the many reports that lay out over his large, wealthy adorned oaken desk. Several documents held some clues about his targets that crossed his path too many times. Magical pictures of his targets that consist out of Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Alastor Mad Eye Moody who have killed many of his followers, James Potter and his wife Lily Potter were also potential witch and wizard that crossed his path many times. Tracing a finger over the pictures of the Potters, said figures glared at him with all the loath and hate they could muster. "Is it your son that will cause the break of my might. Or the fall of my glorious magical empire...Harry James Potter or Neville Longbottom."

"I would vote that the son of the Potter's would cau—aargh!" An unfortunately Death Eater voiced out his thought before he was cut off by a cruciatus of his Lord. All eyes turned towards the poor soul who brought the ire of Lord Voldemort upon him. After a full minute of listening to the screams of his victim the Dark Lord cut off his wand and pocketed the focus item away in his holster. Sharp, wicked, cold Antarctic blue eyes slid over his many followers who roused unrestly on their place when the eyes sharpened and finally rested on a blonde wizard.

"Lucius, old friend, do you have any news about the whereabout of the Potter or the Longbottoms?" Lord Voldemort whispered in his strong but smooth voice. He moved towards a large black throne at which the Dark Lord lowered himself on and with a trace of his wand, several plans floated up from the desk and towards his outstretched fingers. His cold, blue eyes watched the tall form of Lucius Malfoy step out of the shadows near the wall and into the light and sunk through his knees, bowing towards him. Lord Voldemort watched the pitiful human, Lucius' long pale blonde hair fell in front of his face and casted it in shadows and he could hear the man breath, raps. "Speak, Lucius."

Lucius breathed in deeply, filling his lungs in preparation for the bad news. The Dark Lord had in confident spoke with him about who would be the boy that would bring his downfall of his powers. The world's greatest wizard is convinced that the boy who will break his powers will be from the House of Potter and not the Longbottoms. While they too had crossed the Dark Lord's path three times, the Dark Lord could feel that it is not them but the Potters. And with these thoughts, Lucius Malfoy brought the bad news to his Lord, "My Lord, I've come with bad news..." He hadn't finished when a sudden pain surged through his being when Lucius heard his master exclaim in a soft hiss,

"Crucio!" The blonde French full blood wizard cried out towards the heavens in pain as his master tortured him. Sweat rolled down his pale face, eyes wide open as he shivered and tried to regain control of his body, knowing that if he is not quickly in control the pain would only grew with the ire of his Master. Voldemort lifted himself off the chair and in small steps he closed the distance and towered above the tortured wizard and then he lifted his hand, stopping the torture, "Lucius, Lucius I thought that I had forbidden you of bringing bad news, now tell me, what is it?"

Quickly Lucius straightened himself, catching air to fill his depleted lungs, he spoke. "Master, Peter Pettigrew is arrested by the aurors and the Potters did go into hiding and are unemployable. The boy that you are sure is the one that one day will break your powers can't be find, but..." The Lord of the Lesser Noble House of Malfoy quickly intervened his Master's casting by blurring out the second boy that was mentioned in the prophecy, "Longbottoms! The House of Longbottom are not in hiding and the location is known thanks to my people at the ministry."

Lord Voldemort glanced down at his follower, a smirk graced his face as he decided to not torture him for a second time now that he brought some good news. Placing his wand back in his holster, Lord Voldemort turned around and returned to his throne and then faced him with a pleasant smile on his face, and with a soothing voice the Dark Lord spoke, "My apologies, Lucius. This could all have been avoided if you brought me immediately the good news."

"I am sorry, Milord," Lucius rasped out, not daring to speak against his master. "It will not happen again, I swear!"

Lord Voldemort nodded at the man before waving his wand and a second later the door slammed open and Bellatrix, Rudolf and Severus Snape entered the great hall of Tom Marvolo Riddle's Mansion. They all came to an halt next to Lucius and sunk through their knees, bowing for their lords. It was Bellatrix who spoke for the whole group, "You called, milord?"

"I did," Acknowledged the Dark Lord, "Your good friend, Lucius Malfoy brought some interesting news. It is namely that one of my spies is captured by the Aurors and could not pass the information about the Potters to me, but don't worry." He glanced with amusement in his eyes at his loyal followers who almost raised to offer a way to find information about the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and had to put an halt to them with a wave of his hand. "While the Potters are lost, the same could not be said about the House of Longbottom, and thanks to Lucius we found their whereabout."

A mad cackling of Bellatrix grew in the air and she wiped out her wand and aimed the tip at an image of Alice and Frank Longbottom before casting a green light that hit them both and green flames started to grew at the lower corner of the picture that only grew as it devoured the two objects. The mad laughter only grew in volume while Snape guided her out of the hall and towards the garden to start their mission: Killing the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. Voldemort led his followers to the Manor of the Child of Destiny as they all turned in black smog and sailed through the Britain's airspace and this decision changed the Magical Britain's future.

* * *

Several Months later...

Charles and James Potter left the courtroom from their hearing. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter were accused of not sharing the Fidelius charm with the now most famous House of Magical Britain, Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom all 'cause the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom vanquished the Dark Lord. According to the Daily Prophet who came in the possession of the story at how it happened from the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. And the son of the Lord of Longbottom was hailed the Boy Who Lived and the Headmaster of Hogwarts somehow managed to shove the blame on the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Charles used his wit, hard prove and the law in the hearing to protect his House and discredit the reputation of the old Headmaster and managed at the same time claim the vaults of the Minor House of Dumbledore that made Dumbledore seethe in his high chair. Behind his half-moon spectacles, Albus eyes stopped their usual twinkle as they turned hard and icily.

'How dare they try to steal from my vaults!' Raged Dumbledore mentally at the loss of his vaults. 'Don't they know that stealing from the greatest sorcerer is a crime. All my galleons that I worked and bribed hard for, not to say about the loss of all the rare artifacts that I managed to get my hands on.' Albus listened with a half ear to the wizards around him, knowing that those not in the Light laughed at his misfortune while those in the Light called for the Potter's head. The elder sorcerer knew that he could count on the support of his loyal supporters and with a wry smirk that was half hidden behind his beard, he knew that he have a new, strong loyal supporter, namely that of the Boy Who Lived and his parents. Surging towards his feet and rising his wand, Albus charmed his voice with a sonorous and spoke to the esteemed wizards and witches that are gathered here in the courtroom. "Your claim that I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumblerore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot casted an unforgivable on a Scion of House Potter? How ridiculous. And you tried to blame me of stealing a family magic while your son gave it to me freely!"

"With a little help of using the Imperio curse on the Scion of House Potter, Dumbledore." Charles spoke clear and coldly. The Lord of House Potter stands tall, eyes cold and flaring with magic. "And we can prove it, esteemed members of the Wizengamot. Ragnok if you please want to read the list of what we found on the Scion of House Potter."

Dumbledore, Frank and other members of the Wizengamot suddenly turned their head sharply to a goblin height figure that stepped out of the shadows of a wall and towards the center of the courtroom with a stack of parchment in his hand. Ragnok, Chief of Gringotts cleared his throat and with small, black beady eyes he smiled, showing a row of sharp teeth. "Good afternoon esteemed wand wavers," Greeted the Goblin the wizards, and Albus scowled at the creature in disgust but managed to hide it in his beard. "I've come to tell you about the report of what we found on the Scion of House Potter. On the date of October 28, I came in contact with Lord Potter and Scion Potter about checking the later one for spells, charms, curses and potions." Here Ragnok paused for a short moment before resuming his report. "Lord Potter wanted a clear report about our finds and we must say that we found many on the Scion and we furthered the investigation until we found the magical trail of to who it belonged that had ensnared the young Lord. Hereby I will name several names of spells and potions that we found on the Scion... Loyalty potion, keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumblerore, Memories Charm keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumblerore, Imperio curse keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumblerore. And Mr. Dumbledore extorted the Potter's Scion of a Noble House Magic that will be claimed back with magic, forcingly removing from his mind and any documents or any other object that might describe about said House magic..." The Goblin continued for several minutes about what spell, charm and potions were found on the Scion of House Potter and Dumbledore's face turned pale with each statement.

Dumbledore eyes hardened, his lips stretched as his mind worked a mile per hour to find a solution to find something to stop this. This ridiculous propaganda and discredit all his hard work for his plans. 'Don't they understand that I need all the knowledge to reach the Heaven... to conquer what can't be conquered. And for me to reach that goal, I needed to sacrifice these fools. But it seems they were me one step in front of me, curse you Charles.'

"...And on these evidences, I claim the vaults of the Minor House of Dumbledore and all his possessions to right the wrong for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Finished Ragnok his readings, a feral grin graced his face when he turned on his heel and left the courtroom, leaving stunned wand wavers behind. Sauntering with grace through the door opening, Ragnok heard the door shut and the roars of demands from the silly wand wavers about the meaning of this from the Greatest Sorcerer. It is several hours later that Lord and Scion Potter left the courtroom triumphantly and marched towards the fireplace.

James let out a belly laugh, shoulders shaking as tears of glee rolled down his cheek, "Did you have seen his face? That old goat was looking as if a hippogriff had eaten his favorite lemon drop." Charles gave his grandson a court nod of the head, waving his hand to several wizards and witches as they arrived at the fireplace and Lord Potter grasped a handful of powder and that into the fireplace that flared up green and stepped inside, letting the fire consume him before he whistled away.

* * *

Potter Manor...

The fireplace flared up green and James Potter stepped out of the fire and into the welcome hall of his mansion and smiled when he lifted his head up to meet his wife, Lily Potter who pulled him into a soaring kiss. When he released his wife who just smiled at him, James could not help to let out a bark while pulling her through the halls where the Potter's ancestors smiled down at the pair from out of their portraits, and occasionally nodded their heads in acknowledge. James smile on grew when his wife asked the question that he waited for, "What are the results of the hearing love?"

"Bloody perfect!" James exclaimed with mirth in his eyes. Tightening his hold on his wife's waist while entering the living room and took seat on the couch with Lily on his lap and Charles sitting across of them in a leather chair. "Dumbledore, Fudge and to my sadness, Frank Longbottom tried to blame us for Voldemort's attack on the House of Longbottom, and Dumbledore tried to deny anything of control over the Scion of House Potter. If Raknok wasn't with us, we would have lost the verdict and would have lost any credit. But, Lord Ragnok want to meet you soon as he have suspicions of you have being influenced by Dumbledore too."

Lily nodded in understanding, planting a chase kiss on his lips when she noticed that her husband lowered his head a bit in shame. She could guess what spoke through her husband's head, possible something along, 'I should have seen that or if I was just more vigilant like Moody always yells.'

"Lily, it would be thoughtful to do a inheritance test with the goblins. While I know that you are a pureblood witch from a very well powerful ancient House, it is time you use that name. I've heard rumors that they call you a first generation witch or what that idiot dubbed them, Mudbloods." Charles commented, breaking off the romantic atmosphere around the pair. "Now that they have lost the hearing they would use other means to discredit the House of Potter."

Lily abruptly broke the kiss with her husband when she turned her head sharply to gaze with a cold expression at her father in law. "I hope you jest, Charles." She sharply told the man who only send her a serious look back and the two held each other gaze for some time before Lily sighed and lowered her shoulders. "Let me guess, Albus Dumbledore spread rumors about me only because my adopted parents are squibs but tries to make me out for a first generation witch! So yes, I want to speak to Ragnok this afternoon, do we agree?"

Charles could only smile when the cold, cunning little girl stuck out her ugly head and he was damnit proud that it is she that has became Lady Potter. His smile only brightened when the Lord sees his son quiver under his wife, rightful fear in his eyes and he suspect that the Scion of House Potter ended up mostly at the wrong end. Reigning in his amusement, Charles answered. "You are absolutely right Lily, and of course we can visit Ragnok this afternoon. We must right this rumor and find the source so we can dry them of their wealth."

'Oh Merlin... what happened to my kind, lovely wife?!' James thought while shivering slightly, knowing that one wrong word escape his lips, he would seal his own grave. It is because of him that his House ends up like this, all because he listened to the old coot. Swallowing painfully and hoping that his wife's ire will not jump over to him when a brilliant thought flared up in his head. "Honey, dear?"

"Yes James," Lily spoke calmly and collected. Giving James the floor and the floor he took.

"I know now that I was a fool for listening to him instead of my own wife. I propose that we make my son, Hadrianus Potter Scion instead of me as I believe he would do much better than I." Lily and Charles heard the Scion of House Potter say to them. Lily feeling slightly saddened that James now thinks so low of himself but on the other side, she loves to see him taking responsibility and matureness worthy of being a Scion but it was Charles that replied.

"James, while you did wrong and placed the House Potter out of the Grey zone, I think you must stay Scion of our House. One, you are my son and rightful heir and secondly, my grandson will become Scion of another House, a House so old that many almost forgot its name, namely he will from this day on known as Lord Hadrianus James Peverell and Hadrianus James Linfred from the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Peverell and Linfred." Charles spoke with magic in his voice that resounded through the living room. "From today on, I, Charles Potter will name my son, James Potter as Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and I will reactivate the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Linfred and Peverell. For the House of Linfred and Peverell I'll be the liaison and representative of said houses."

"You want to use the extra seats in the Wizengamot to try to cripple those of Voldemort's followers because you think that Albus Dumbledore and Fudge will try to keep them out of Azkaban." Lily called out his reasons and Charles smirked proudly at his daughter in law. "A very well thought out plan, my dear father in law. But that still left us with Dumbledore as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And what I understood from the contract, our house is still binded to go to Hogwarts, something I don't like if he is still in power there."

"Ahum, eh, Lily, Charles but I think I have an idea for Dumbledore's problem." Lily and Charles turned to James who suddenly felt as if he was pray for two snakes. A beat of sweat rolled down the side of his head when he faintly recalled that his family consist mostly out of Slytherins members and only he became a Gryffindor. Lily his dear wife came from Ravenclaw, oh shit! Does this mean that the old goat had somehow manipulated him in enrolling Gryffindor? Best thing to do is forget it for now and explain what I had thought out before they rip me to shreds. "My plan is not really the solution for protecting our son and Charles' grandson but it is better than breaking the contract." Charles made a hand gesture for him to continue and explaining. "While we can't break the contract of our son and future children to send to Hogwarts, we can help Hadrianus on his way to built up an defense against the headmaster by hiring educators. I thought an educator from Uagadou School of Magic, a magical school experienced in using and casting wandless magic. This rare use of magic can help our son and Charles' grandson greatly as he can train without being caught if he is out of magical community, secondly he won't rely on wands and can protect himself from Dumbledore or anyone else if the need is called for."

"Th..that's brilliant!" Gussed out Lily, slamming her lips happily against that of her husband. When she broke away, she grinded her rear firmly against his crotch. "I knew I married you for something besides pranks."

James grinned brightly, seeing his love so happy and aroused. He didn't need to be a seer to known that he will be a lucky man tonight. He even let it slide about his pranks but he had more ideas and now would be the best to tell them. "I see that my idea is approved, well, just wait and I can elaborate some ideas that just came up. I want to hire one person from Uagadou School that is specialized in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-transfiguration. Next to this person from Uagadou School, I want someone from Mahoutokoro School, a institute specialized in battle mages, mind education and potions. These two educators will help our son and grandson," Here Charles groaned lowly and unnoble rolled with his eyes when he heard James with a slight cheek in his voice. "To make a start in protecting himself for his upcoming years at Hogwarts."

Charles grinned slyly, "Lily, my dear daughter in law, I think we can still make a Slytherin out of your husband." It was now James turn to unnoble roll with his eyes while ignoring his wife's laughter. Lily calmed herself a bit to let Charles continue, "Hadrianus will learn much from them but he needs more, something to run circles around the old goat. I, myself plans to learn him about the law, rules of Hogwarts and more so he will be a worthy Lord of the House Linfred and Peverell." Lily and James nodded in agreement when Charles paused, knowing what they will hear next will shape or ruin their son's childhood. But if there was another way to safeguard their son and future children they would have taken that, but alas there is none. "I propose to start his education when he turns two years old, and pray to Merlin that he will stay the jubilant little boy that he is."

* * *

Several years later, Tokyo...

At the Ministry reception hall a group of western wizards and witches were waiting for someone that they hadn't seen for four years, excluding the summer holidays and the few breaks during yule. The group consists out of the entire Potter family; James now the Lord of his house wears a traditional robes that consist out of mostly green and silver much to his astonishment. When he stepped out of their hotel room and moved towards the hotel's reception hall to join his beautiful wife Lily, his cute, adorable twin daughters and family friends that consists out of the whole Greengrass House, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, he, James criticized the color of his robes.

"I swear love, how can I, a Gryffindor wears something of Slytherin color?" James whined to his wife who ignored him in favor of speaking to her long friend, Helen Greengrass who too ignored her friend's husband. Whirling and letting his robes billow through his movements, James tried to find something that made him hopeful less Slytherin but failed to find anything un-Slytherin like. Lord Potter hung his head when he noticed that his wife ignored him and he turned to his best friends for answers, but Lupin, Sirius and Cygnus all ignored him for some reasons. "Lupin, you are a smart guy, do you know why my wife ignores me?"

Lupin throughout the years had a hard life due him being werewolf, a creature who changed form during a full moon. He became a humanoid wolf who thirst for flesh and anyone who is human and are bitten by him in his wolf form will be infected by the wolf's yzem and join him in the ranks of being a mythical creature. For years he had struggled against the Britain's ministry laws of function in their system but each and any other time he was outcasted for ridiculous reasons until that all stopped several years ago when the Grey faction gained power by injecting new laws. Thanks to the grey faction who interjected new laws, Remus Lupin found work in Britain without being denied by silly reasons. But now, friends or not, he will ignore the childlike Lord who makes a fool out of himself. "Lord Cygnus, my condolences with your daughter's future father in law."

Cygnus Greengrass, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass could only sigh when he watched his friend make out a fool of himself. Watching James continue with his clown act, Cygnus said. "Thank you Remus. James might be a fool but thanks to his father and our faction we changed a lot in magical Britain and I don't mind now his foolish act. After all we need some entertainment to spend the time, is it not friend?"

"You are absolutely right, James have the devil's luck that his grandfather is not here to rein him in," chuckled the werewolf who kept watching his oldest friend. "But I can expect that our mutual friend is a bit nervous after so many years to see his son again."

"Four years," Muttered Cygnus who eyed his and James' daughters who all shifted slightly on their place. "Four years that we waited to see the young Lord again. For five years young Hadrian was drilled and trained by his grandfather and a Master from Uagadou School to learn different curriculum that he learned like a fish in the water."

"That still amazes me how easily my young friend mastered wandless magic," Lupin said with envy before the werewolf shrugged with his shoulders. "But you can expect something like that when he is taught by someone who has it mastered such skills. Did you daughters picked up some of young Hadrian trainings?"

Cygnus brightened and a proudful expression appeared on his face. Deep blue eyes suddenly brightened intensely and the Lord of House Greengrass clapped Lupin good natured on his back. "Oh yes, my daughter Daphne picked up some wandless magic, not on the level of our young prodigy but I can say that she sometimes kick my rear in duels."

"She is that good?" Lupin exclaimed when his friend shared the news.

"She is," Cygnus stated, "And right now I bet hundred galleons that she would use a wandless spell to curse our young lord." Lupin turned around to glance a look at his friend's daughter who was swaying on the balls of her heel with a cold expression on her face. Cold shivers ran down Lupin's back when Daphne Greengrass noticed him look at her and a cold smirk spread over her beautiful features.

"Warn me when she will start... please." Asked Lupin his friend who watched the young girl who will be in the future the young boy's wife for Linfred's House. Something they changed in the contract so no one could exploit that small gape. What the old werewolf gained was not the answer he was hoping for when instead of Cygnus, his daughter Daphne answered. "Sorry can't do Mr. Lupin, I like surprises more."

Lupin suddenly felt a present behind him and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder who it is. The person behind him was none other than Sirius Black, Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black who hid like a little child behind him and fear easily seen on his features. The werewolf would have laughed at the pitiful state of his friend if it wasn't for his comment. "Lupin I choose you! Protect your master..."

"Do I look like some Pokemonster, you idiot!" Scowled Lupin while the werewolf caught Cygnus and James laugh about the comment. Turning around Lupin shot him a nasty look and slapped Black hard against the back of his head before he created some distance between him and Sirius.

Daphne Greengrass Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass is a very attractive young girl with sun blonde hair. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several lose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wears a green kimono with silver lining that took the form of several serpents. This was a present from her friend and she thought today would be a nice day to show that she wears the clothes he choose. Around her neck hangs a necklace with a serpent pendage who was enchanted by him to protect her from unwanted assaults that might be physical or mental from a third party. She was warned by her Hadrian and her parents to never take it off wherever she would go, and she promised to never take it off. Her cold, sapphire eyes roamed the room in search for any clue that might help her notice her long time friend who was away for a very long time, something she promised herself to deliver a world of pain to him. "What take him so long?" Hissed Daphne to her sister Astoria who wend off her head to hide a smirk from her sister. "Does he not know that it is bad manner to let me wait!"

"Maybe he found someone else to love instead of you, sister." Astoria giggled evilly before she suddenly let out a yelp when she felt a sting on her rear courtesy of her sister who retracted her index finger. Unlike her sister, Astoria has long straight light brown hair that falls down past her shoulder. And she have two long bangs that reaches past her shoulder and several short bangs covering her forehead. She too like her sister wears a kimono but in a different color scheme, hers are blue with copper colored ravens and were a present from her brother figure.

Daphne send her sister a withering look for her comment. Something the Greengrass Heiress did not appreciate at all. "I hope not, dear sister." Commented Daphne with a icy cold voice that even made Astoria shiver. "Or else he is in a world of unknown pain. I won't allow someone to steal away my friend!"

"Don't you mean your husband." Astoria quipped cheerfully after she had recovered from the cold. The youngest Greengrass women always loved to inquire something like that, and unknown to both sisters. Hadrian is for Astoria her future brother in law and for Daphne her husband. The younger Greengrass then grew an impish smile, "But if you don't want him, can I have him, please?!"

Daphne porcelain white skin flushed slightly red when she heard her sister blantly claim her friend for herself. Her controlled cold mask cracked before it fell off and she jumped at her sister. Daphne extended her hand out with the goal of capturing her, but Astoria jumped just out of her reach and taunted her elder sister by sticking out her tongue. "How dare you claim Hadrian for yourself! The only thing what you are allowed is to look but never touch, because he is mine!" Hissed the blonde beauty who now started to run after her annoying little sister.

"A bit possessive is your little girl, Helen." Lily sniggerd quitly while she watched the pair. "Something that she need in spades when my handsome little boy returns. After all, my son need someone to keep the girls at Hogwarts away."

Helen Greengrass smirked at the comment of her friend. "Afraid that your boy will be stolen from you, Lily? Don't worry, Daphne is strong, smart and magical talented enough to keep your boy in line, and not to forget keep the other witches away from him."

"I trust your word," Lily said while she stroked her daughter hair that is just like her's. Diana and Thalia take after her with their figure. Very attractive auburn hair that were cut in pixies hairstyle, bright emerald eyes that watches the Greengrass sisters with amusement, and on the twins lips walked a little devil as they shared a mischief expression. Hiding from Lily, Diana held a detonator in her hand that she received from her brother who had give her instructions when to use her first prank in her brother's presence. "It is only frustrated that my son is back for a few months before he go to Hogwarts. Towards that idiot's manipulating hands."

"Don't worry about that old goat. Your son has trained for that, and so did our husbands to steal back some political power away from him." Diana listened to her godmother, wondering what she and her mother were conversing about. She always wondered why her brother studied so hard, no, why he trained so hard the last past years before he was send to here, Japan. "And he is not alone, Susan is there too and so is my daughter. They will protect each other there at Hogwarts. After all, our children are very good prepared and will survive there or we'll use a little surprise that will restrict the Headmaster completely."

"Helen, you're completely right. Thank you." Lily send her friend a relieved smile and concentrated on her daughter, caressing her hair. Diana glanced at her identical twin who glanced on her magical watch that ticked the time away as her smile grew brighter. Thalia suddenly pressed down a hidden button on her watch that caused a screen of smog surround her father, Sirius and Remus while Diana pressed her own and a second later, manly screams rose up from the smog screen. This caused Daphne and Astoria stop from running around them and they joined the group of women. Lily lowered her eyes to glare at her two daughters while Helen could not stop herself for being curious. Crossing her arms under her bust, Lily frosty demanded. "Diana, Thalia what did you two do?"

"Nothing~" They spoke in union as the detonators disappeared, removing any evidence that they were the culprit. Lily was not convinced and that was clearly heard if the tapping of her feet were any indication that made her twins gulp slightly. For a long minute Diana and Thalia sweated a bit under the stern gaze of their mother but all attention vanished when James and his friends stepped out of the haze in colorful pokemon costumes. Lily's eyes almost bulged out when James swayed towards them in a pikachu costume while his friends are a squirtle and bulbasaur.

"Diana! Thalia!" Mt. Lily exploded as the gathered witch and wizard are still blinking at the trio while Helen and Astoria laughed uncontrollable. The latest jumped her best friends, wrapping them in a hug while tears of joy streamed down her cheek. For Daphne, she could only shake her head in disbelief. How could her surrogate sisters do something like this in a hall full of foreign witch and wizards. She wondered what happened to her father, that answer was revealed when the haze disappeared completely and in his stead stands a purple woman with a huge assets, a Mrs. Jynx. The Heiress of Greengrass parted her lips to lecture her surrogate sisters when a new voice spoke behind her.

"Well... this is a special welcome, Daph." Daphne's eyes widened at the voice of her oldest friend and she whirled around and wrapped her arms around Hadrian who returned the gesture. The first piece she noticed when she hugged him were all the toned muscles under his clothes. Mindlessly she wandered her fingers over the abs, blushing at how firm they feel. She didn't dare to lift her head up to meet his eyes, reasons unknown but it seems that her friend didn't have those insecurity and tilted her chin up. Her sapphire eyes that were filled with love for him met Hadrian's, and his reflected hers. "I've missed you my dove."

"Welcome back, Hadrian." She snuggled her face into his chest while Lily, Helen, female marauders group just noticed Hadrian who was in a intimate huge with Daphne. "I've missed you and I will never let you go again." Swore Daphne quietly when all the women wrapped around the pair, squealing her crush's name.

* * *

Hello dear readers,

Thank you for reading my chapter. Please don't leave a flame behind about my grammar error as I know that is one of my weaknesses. The only thing what I ask is an beta-reader for that, so please don't bitch about that, thank you.

Well about my politic attack of Albus Dumbledore. He might be hailed as the leader of the light but if the Dark Faction can easily pressure him with politic outmaneuver why not the Grey faction. Especially if they have witnesses that takes him out, especially with the help of the goblins. Before people will call for my burn on the fire like an ordinary witch hunt for letting the goblins easily help them. I always believed that with the right respect they will help those who show those respect.

For others that will say that the grey faction seems now powerful. It looks like that but Dumbledore and Voldemort followers are still in large in they need a different way to get what they want.

For Hadrian's training, I decided to skip that and implant them with backflash I think. About the schools that I mentioned here are real from J.K. Rowling universe and can be find on harry Potter Wiki.


	3. Homecoming!

_Britain, London, Ministry of Magic..._

A whirlwind erupted in the national portkey reception room that slowly receded until it vanished completely and a group of people stands suddenly in the chamber. Or correctly, several of them are standing which were Lady Potter who sunk through her knees slightly to help her two daughters, Diana and Thalia who laid eagle spread on the floor. Lady Greengrass followed Lily's example, extending her hand to Astoria, her daughter who lay there down with a whirlwind of messed up hair, and a large Cheshire grin plastered on her face.

"That was so coool...!" Exclaimed the youngest daughter of Helen and Cygnus Greengrass, her eyes shining brightly as Helen helped Astoria back to her feet. "Can we do that again ...pretty please!" Helen laughed quietly when Astoria placed her fists under her chin, and set up some large, innocent, but cute puppy eyes up to her mother. "Pleaaassee!"

Several voices pleaded for not a repeat, one of them is her own father, Cygnus who held his stomach firmly and tried to mask his green face by looking sternly at his daughter. "I don't think we take so soon a trip to the other end of the world Tori." Wheezed out Lord Greengrass who slowly recovered from his trip. Straightening his back, and raising his chin up to look as if nothing happened, Cygnus lips stretched out in a wolfish grin when he noticed the three Marauders in a compromise position on the floor. 'Well, what do we have here...' Thought the Lord inwardly in amusement before his eyes searched his eldest daughter, however when he finally found his daughter, Cygnus chin dropped to the floor when Daphne sits there cradled on her fiance lap, a cherry crimson face as she looked flushed and quickly jumped to her feet. 'Grr... that boy was lucky, if he wasn't her fiance and that this might be the necessary push for them to start a relationship earlier than planned...' Drawled Cygnus off in his mind as he joined his wife who looked with amusement at her eldest daughter. "I cannot say that I am glad to have returned to Britain after such a rough trip. Shall we?"

Cygnus led the group towards the reception desk to identify themselves and entering Britain's soil after everyone showed their identification papers. Glancing over his right shoulder to his daughter, the Lord Greengrass smiled when he saw that Daphne had her arm locked with the young lord who hid his rings under a invisibility charm. Straining his ears, Cygnus tried to caught the conversation between the two. "...That sounds pretty rough Hadrian, but effectively if you can cast spells without tiring out."

"Mahoutokoro sees their education in an entire different light, they are in the believe that if you train your body, spirit and mind that you will perform difficult spells easily as you body are already trained to handle the strain of the spell." Cygnus heard his future son-in-law explain the idea of his last magical school, something that his father-in-law would heartwholy agree with the young lad. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he thought about his father-in-law, Alastor Moody, his wife's father and daughters grand-father who were during the years that Hadrian was learning abroad under the tutelage of Alastor. "We were thrown in a obstacle course after we have learned about battle magic, a subject on that school that is a combination of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Durmstrang Institute Dark Arts. The School do not believe in Evil against Good, but about the intent in how you use your knowledge, something I think we'll wholly agree with."

Lord Greengrass could only nod in agreement at what the boy told his daughter. This is exactly what the Grey Faction believes in, there do not exist of Magic of Good or Evil, only intent. He, Cygnus himself had studied what those fools categorized in the Dark or Light territorium, but Magic doesn't claim a side and is free, wild and completely a mystery. "Mahoutokoro focuses not only on wands magic but also on wandless, only a bit more in the category of battle tactics. While Uagadou immerse themselves in wandless, they ignore the positive sides of what you could achieve while using a wand." Focussing his ears back on the conversation between Hadrian and his daughter, Cygnus smiled at what knowledge the boy already possess on such a young age.

"Did you not told me in a letter that if you train wandless, you'll train your core that will grew in size, but now you tell me that using a wand have a positive effect?" The voice of Daphne reached his eardrums, a smile formed on his face as he eagerly listened to them. "Hadrian, please explain at why it is suddenly a good thing, as for now I am confused."

"The answer is actually very easy to understand, while you are training your core, your magic put a strain on your body, mind and health while a wand make the use of magic easier and less a strain on you. In the past, Wizards and Witches uses staffs and wands to take a break to let their core recover until they resumed their training, however through time the use of wands became so much easier and less straining on your core and health they started to accept them and forgot to train their core. And that's why they are so less powerful magical users." Cygnus brows climbed up to his hairline when he heard the explanation of the young wizard, and the Lord was sure that his daughter did the same. "But enough about me Daph, how was your time without me? Can I be sure that you missed me, and was you trained by your grand-father?"

Lord Greengrass smiled when his future son-in-law showed attention about her time here in Britain. This whole conversation showed him that he made the right choice when he picked that time the quill in Gringotts and signed the marriage contract with the Lord Potter. Cygnus felt someone held his hand and he turned his head to the right to see his beautiful wife smile at him. "Dear, you could not help yourself to keep yourself out of their conversation, right Cygnus?" Helen commented with mirth in her voice, her eyes sparkled with amusement when Cygnus laughed merrily.

"You caught me, guilty as charges!" Cygnus said without any shame evidence in his voice as he leaned forward and planted a lovely kiss on Helen's cheek. His lips lingered for a few second before he retreated and looked at his wife with love. "But can you blame me? I mean, just listen to their conversation is a real eye opening, and it confirms my believe that I made that day the right choice."

"Indeed my love, you made the right choice..." Helen agreed with her husband who laughed and guided the group through the halls of the Ministry of Magic and towards the Visiting Hall where they would use the fireplace to return to Potter Manor, however a voice halted them, a voice that they know very well and Lord Potter eyes turned emotionless at the voice that almost cost him his family.

"James, Cygnus my boys, can I have a word with the two of you?" Headmaster Dumbledore's requested of them as he stepped into view, only to regain a harsh answer from Lord Greengrass who straightened his body, and cold eyes locked on the Headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore, you will speak us with the proper respect and not something such disgraceful as calling us your boys. We are not some of your students, we are Lords of our respective Houses, and if you want to excuse us... we have better plans than listen to you." Cygnus blew off the high tower towards the Ancient looking Headmaster who inwardly seethed at them of being ignored. Albus's eyes turned to Lord Potter, however both Lords glared at him and he could see that the eldest son of Potter has returned from wherever he was. "Goodbye sir."

The elder wizard, Albus Dumbledore could only narrow his eyes when the group past him without a friendly word in public. Watching each member of their respective House walk past him, especially that Heir of House Potter did felt difference. Most wizard or witches of his age have wild magic that is not yet under control, one of the reasons that they send their children to Hogwarts is to get them guidance in how using magic. Albus knew that from many years of so called teaching while in reality he was trying to find a way to obtain the Ancient's Houses knowledge. Using his legilimency on the children of said Houses to gather a little Intel about their magic, and by doing that he automatic feels their control over their magic. However, many Ancient Houses have defense against people like him, placing wards around their children's mind to protect them from outside influence. When Dumbledore noticed the youngest daughter of the Potter walk past him, his arm shot out and grasped her shoulder tightly. "Please James, you don't disclose an old man a bit of your time?" His soft, yet strong voice sounds sweet and caring like an benefit grandfather. "We had such a great relationship, and I really don't understand your sudden desire of cutting me out of your families life. Now that we arrived at the topic of family, where has young Harry been?"

Diana Potter glowered in anger, her brows crunched together while she send a withering glare to the rimpling appendage that held her shoulder tightly. "You're hurting me old man! Let. Me. Go!" The discomfort was clearly heard in her demand while everyone could see how hard she tried to free herself from the man's grip. "Let me go!"

"Let her go you meddle old goat!" An ice cold voice cleaved through the hall of the ministry and everyone's attention turned to the owner of the voice, the young Heir of House Potter who has just returned to Britain's soil stepped away from Daphne and towards his sister. "You're disturbing my return and delaying my welcome home party... and no, you're not invited." Added the young wizard when his sharp eyes noticed the strange gleam in the elder wizard's eyes. "Only close friends are invited, and of what I know, you are not one of them. Now, release my sister!"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the young wizard and for a moment his grand fatherly mask slipped when he noticed the eyes of a well trained young wizard. "My boy, may I ask if you had possible followed a magical education in another country that is not Britain while you knew that you're already signed for Hogwarts?"

"I do not see a reason at why I would answer you Dumbledore, now release my sister or else I inform the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, something we don't want, do we?" Threatened the young wizard the elder one while reaching out towards his sister and pulled Diana out of Dumbledore's grasp. Placing his sister next to him and positioned himself in a defensive stance in front of his sister. "I suggest that you leave us alone Dumbledore, after all we are not your students, yet." Having said his parting, Hadrian guided his sister away from the meddling old fool in his opinion and back to his family and friends.

"Eew! Now I must take a shower to wash off that old human DNA..." Diana spat out in disgust while clutching her brother's arm. Her mask of disgust transformed in a triumphal smirk when she noticed Dumbledore's sour look when she glanced over her shoulders back to the older wizard. "And thanks brother for rescuing me from such a fossil. You showed him who's boss!" She squealed the past part out in a high pitched tone.

Dumbledore watched the Potter siblings go, returning to their family. Glancing up, Dumbledore noticed the displeasuring looks of the gathered witches and wizards that brought the Heir Potter back to Britain. "Very well Heir Potter, we will speak one another when you arrive at Hogwarts. That I can promise you." Dumbledore spoke in his usual grandfatherly voice. His eyes traveled from one Potter to another with a disappointed look before his legs carried him away, out of the halls of the Ministry and his beard wildly swaying with each step.

"You did well son, I can say that was very wicked to stand up against him. Dumbledore has become more reckless since our faction gained more power in the Wizengamot meetings." James told his son when Hadrian closed the distance and was in hearing range. Clasping his hand firmly on his son's shoulder while wrapping his other around his daughter, giving her a firm hug that showed his daughter how concerned he was. "That old man opposed against us when we wanted to give all captured Death Eaters a trial and hearing. Of course Dumbledore wanted to give them a second chance, a way of new life to redeem themselves, well, Dumbledore met a wall of people that were firmly against it due the loss they suffered in the war. Several other families like the Malfoy ended up in Azkaban while my good dog-brother here broke the marriage contract between the two Houses and reclaimed the dowry money, short said... the Malfoy family lost their status as well high status and ready for the streets." Here James send his said dog-brother a wicked grin before resuming his explanation. "Others of those Death Wankers lost too their fortune, mostly all their money go to the St. Mungos for repairing the building and restocking the potions. Since now the hospital is still full of their victims."

"Good, I would have disliked if I had to go to Hogwarts with people that tried to murder me in my sleep." James heard his son's comment while guiding his family towards the fireplace to whisk them away to their hiding mansion. Behind them, slightly around the corner of the hall, Dumbledore had listened in to them and gritted his teeth angrily before he too left the Ministry building. Retreating back to his office in Hogwarts and letting his thoughts roam to get new cunning plans of obtaining gaining control over the ancients powers and knowledge of the ancients houses of Britain.

* * *

 _Potter Manor..._

Several hours later at Potter Manor, a big party is in full swing. Hadrian who sits in a leather seat and surrounded by his friends, namely Daphne who has her arms wrapped around his right arm, Susan who sits on the opposite position of the blonde haired witch, namely Hadrian's left spot with said arm around her shoulder. Sitting in front of his feet were his twin sisters, Diana and Thalia who smiled at the camera man who has wild, untamed black hair adorning his head. "Alright Kiddos, smile at uncle Padfoot!" Sirius voice came from behind his new camera that he managed to buy in Japan. The girls shifted a bit, pressing their bodies closer to the only male in the group who could only laugh while pressing his lips in Susan's hair. "Yes! That's it! Perfect Hadrian!" Shouted the wizard while clicking the button and several flashes blinded the occupants of the living room. "I knew that my god-son was a lady killer, am I right James!"

"Yeah, it will be soon that my son lose his v..." Started the Lord of House Potter when out of nowhere an encyclopedia of thousand magical plants and herbs connected with the back of his head and face first fell with his face into the cake that was displayed on the table. Everyone turned their attention to the Lady of the House who stands behind her husband, an annoying scowl clearly present on her face. Her arms rested on her well magnificent hips, her busts is stuck forward that made them several sizes larger and rounder. And her auburn hair swirled under the power of her magic, freezing the atmosphere.

"Sirius, and for Hecate's name James! Do you two have no shame?!" She snapped her fingers and a second book that was equal in thickness landed on the first book on James' head, burying him deeper into the cake. "How can you speak about our son's v-card while the guests are still here, and above all, we haven't yet talked with him about the flowers and the bees..." Here she gained a far off look while leaning on the books that were still laying on her husband's head. As for Hadrian, his face burned a bright red color while shifting in his seat while the girls around him followed his example. Snapping out of her daydreaming, Lily proposed something that horrified the young wizard and witches. "Now that we started about this topic, why don't we gather the two young girls and my son together so they know what is expected of them. And we don't have to worry that they will do something reckless at Hogwarts, not that I don't mind grandchildren."

'My mother is mentally disturbed, we're for Hecate's sake twelve! This is not the medieval time that old geezers have coppulation with girls that can be their grandchildren.' Hadrian mentally voiced out his thought within the protective barrier of his mind. Sucking in a breath of air when his mother and that of his fiance glanced to them with a mischievous look that quiet scared the group. '...Oooh hell, please not that!' Exclaimed Hadrian in his mind while somewhere else in the United Kingdom an old man was scheming in his round tower.

* * *

 _Hogwarts, Headmaster Office..._

Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard of his time according to Britain's citizen sits behind his bureau while his Phoenix gazed at him while letting out a spirited song. Lowering his head and deep in thought the oldest wizard let himself be absorbed by his pensieve. Falling through space until his feet softly touched the floor of the chamber, Albus noticed that he was in the courtroom of the Ministry.

 _"Welcome esteemed witch and wizards. Today, Voldemort is defeated by the Most Ancients and Noble House of Longbottom's Heir, Neville Longbottom ...The Boy Who Lived! "_ The visiting Dumbledore could hear his past self speak towards the gathered magical people of his world. Taking in all the gathered Lords and respectful wizards and witches, Albus eyes narrowed at a certain group. _"After six years of war against the darkness that was brought upon us by Lord Volde..."_

 _"Call him by his name Dumbledore, Riddle, Tom Riddle is his name."_ Glaring hateful at the one that spoke against his past him, Dumbledore watched how Lord Potter, Charles stands there tall and proud. _"A false Lord! Someone that do not deserved to wear such a title. And while I think that I speak for everyone that I felt grateful of what Longbottom's Heir has done for us, I speak now that the wound is still fresh... capture all the Death Eaters and let them be judged!"_

 _"Granted!"_ A second voice entered the chamber's air. Immediately his eyes shot to the only survivor that could take care of the young Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. A young witch with auburn hair stands next to the Lord of House Potter and her eyes send everyone a warning not to interrupt her. _"Those that are captured will pay fines out of their own pockets. They will be heard under veritaserum so we will not send those that are wronged to Azkaban."_

 _"Please Madam Bones, Lord Potter. Please reconsider their chance at a second life where they cou..."_ Albus Dumbledore could see how a lot of the Grey Factions and several of his own rose their voice against his idea of giving them a second chance. Seething, Dumbledore watches at how everyone agrees with the person that ruined his carefully planned ideas. The voices increased and new laws were accepted, and with hate filled eyes Dumbledore left his pensive to prepare himself for the arrival of his puppet and the children from those wretched Houses.

* * *

Hello everyone, Otsutsuki here.

My third chapter of my Harry Potter story. I've placed a small flashback that shows a bit at how this harry Potter world will be different. As you can see, Charles is a strong political power in the Wizengamot and would never have tolerated something like 'Letting the Death Eaters go.', and interrupt Dumbledore several time who would give them a second chance.

With this, Harry's world is different and the Grey faction will be more in power. This will not mean that Dumbledore and Voldemort will sit still.

Please left behind positive reviews.


	4. Diagon Alley

"Harry! Harry can I have this?" Harry's younger sister Diana begged her older brother. The child named after the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon set her best face, eyes wide and adorable that radiated the aura of innocence. Those Puppy dog's eyes always managed to let him bow to his little sister's wishes, and today was no difference. Glancing down at his adorable sister, Harry curiously lifted a brow. Seeing Diana's finger pointed at Florean Forteque's Ice Cream Parlour. "Mr. Florean always have the best ice of whole Diagon Alley, or something Astoria said. But can we share some?"

The young wizard let out a chuckle when Diana's eyes sparkled at the prospect of sharing a dot of ice with her beloved brother. Her smaller nimble finger wrapped tightly around that of her brother before dragging him off to the Ice Cream Parlour of Mr. Florean. "Diana, I haven't agreed on anything yet!" Harry exclaimed in fake reluctant, yet that small corner of his lips that was wiped up showed that the soon to be first year student of Hogwarts enjoyed it very much. "And we cannot let the others out of this, don't you think sister dear?" Reasoned Diana's brother, much to the amusement of the adults that accompanied them, and a small bit jealous of his other sister Thalia and bests friends Susan and Daphne. The mentioned girls quickly stepped in tempo, Daphne's arms wrapped around Harry's left arm while Susan and Thalia led the group towards Florean Forteque's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Diana, don't hog our brother only for yourself!" Thalia said. She danced in front of her family and friends, a pout on her face while she glared at her twin. Thalia stopped, crossing her arms on her back while she leaned a bit forward. "I want my Harry time too, but..."

Diana lifted a brow, clearly amused at her twin. "But what Sister dear?"

"But you can hog Harry now if I can hog Harry tonight, deal?" Thalia said, eyes twinkling at the prospect of cuddling with her beloved brother all night. Since her beloved brother's return from far away magical communities, Thalia had missed her brother dearly. There did not pass a day when she would not cuddle up with her brother on the sofa, or the bed or in the backyard under the orange tree.

Diana glanced at her twin-sister with a thoughtful expression. For a short moment she thought about the idea of sharing her Harry time until she decided to be a better sister. "No Thalia, come and let us enjoy our Harry time together. I've heard that our dear brother loves to shower us in delicious ice..."

Thalia grinned, eyes sparkling as if she knew that this would happen all the time. Quickly and effective she wriggled herself between Daphne and Harry, wrapping her own around her brother's waist. She turned her head, eyes showed nothing less than amusement. "I knew you would say that sister dear, now let us proceed and release our brother of the heavy weight of his purse."

An eye twitched at that comment from his sister. Harry could not believe that his two now not adorable sister are trying to spend his well earned money for own pleasure and amusement. However like many young adults and boys, he too was overwhelmed by the demands of the women and girls, especially when Susan and Daphne agreed with his sisters. "Girls, don't I have a say into this?" Breathed Harry out, and with forlorn eyes he glanced at his purse. A second later Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder lightly and noticed the fake support of his best friend, Daphne. "I know how you feel, Harry, but you do something good." Grinned Daphne, her eyes fluttered seductive to him. Another sigh escaped the raven haired youth, and knowing that this is only the start for today.

Another sigh escaped Harry's lips when one of his best friends said that. In his short life, Harry has learned that paying for any girl is rather expensive and a tired trip from Gringotts to that of the shops. That will only double and for him in this situation it is beyond of that. "That is what I feared, Daph. I've heard stories from Uncle Sirius of what happens if you let the girls get free reign."

Unknown to Harry, Sirius Black earned a dirty glare from his female companion. "The stories that Sirius told me when asking Aunt Amelia out for dates or when she demanded new lingerie that she wanted to show off when they did they evently nightly activities." Mused Harry aloud, much to the ire of Amelia who send her fiance a harsh glare while the other female companion, namely his mother who pulled out her wand. "Or something like that my beloved Dog Father says several years ago." Behind him, Sirius now cowered in fear behind the back of his brother in all names except blood. "Before I left to follow the institution abroad."

"Sirius Orion Black," Lily said, her voice deceitful sweet. Her eyes gleamed dangerously that brought Sirius natural instinct roar up and the Lord Black turned on and with haste he ran away from them. "Black, run for your life! Know this when you step one foot into Potter Manor, you and I will have some words to exchange!"

"No we won't..." Sirius playfully shouted from a distance, a trail of dust marked his escape route. The remaining members of the Houses Potter, Black and Greengrass gaped at the now distance Lord Black that was nothing more than a dark dot.

Back with the younger members of the three Noble and Ancients Houses who each had an corn with at the top a round bundle of cold, sweet ice in their hands that they enjoyed together. Diana and Thalia quickly took a seat close next to the window, out of arm reach for those that walks carelessly past them or have evil intention of ruining their ice. Next to Thalia is her brother's fiancé, Susan Bones while for Diana it is Daphne and Harry took his seat between them at the round oaken table. Thalia stuck out her tongue and with the tip of it she took a taste of her ice. "Hmm... caramel with honey … Thank's Harry, you are the best!" Thanked the girl her brother, eyes sparkled with joy.

Across her, Diana savored her ice with a pleased expression on her face. Her pink tongue lapped the ice up. She unlike her sister had chosen the taste of Strawberry vanilla, pink ice with chocolate sauce over it that trailed down the sphere of ice. "Hmm... slurp... right, what my sister's said, thank's brother dear for this Food of the Gods."

A chuckle escaped Harry when the small girl worshipped the ice by lapping it up. His eyes turned to his right, watching Daphne licking her eyes before she caught him staring. Noticing the sly look in her eyes, Harry was too late to react when she bite into his ice who held the flavor of mint and chocolate."Daphne! That was mine!" Exclaimed Harry. Pulling quickly his ice away from Daphne and keeping it on the other side of him, however unaware that his other best friend's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Eat your own ice, Daph..."

"Munch!" Harry's words froze on the tip of his tongue when he heard that dreaded sound. Turning his head mechanical to the other person that seats next to him on his other side. Disbelief was clearly seen on dark haired youth who stared at Susan who send him a smirk. "Tasty, Thanks Harry. I did love this unique taste of Chocolate and Mint mix." Said the Heiress of House Bones with mirth, sending a conspiring wink with her other best friend.

Harry grumbled at this unfair treatment. Being roped into paying for their sweet threats that the girls obvious are enjoying. His emerald eyes watched the twins finishing their treats with sparkling eyes of happiness. This too made him smile at them, and turning his attention back to the thieves of his threat. Harry glared at them. "You two owe me a sweet threat, Daph, Susie." Growled the dark haired boy in a sensual volume that send a pleasurable tremble through the girls spines. "I'm waiting..."

The two girls glanced at one another, sending suggestions through their eyes in only how the girl could do. An brow lifted up, a nod of their head and a secret smile before Susan and Daphne eyes landed on the only boy in the group. A boy that clearly showed that he was threatened unfair, and that they decided to rectify. Leaning towards him, lips inching closer to Harry's cheeks … they planted each a wet, soft kiss on them. "You have earned your price, our beloved." The Heiress of House Greengrass and that of House Bones whispered in union that reached his sensitive ear. As for the Lord Peverell, his face turned an interesting shade of crimson while steam poured of his ears, which caused the two girls to giggle quietly.

"Ooooh, did you see that sis, our dear brother is blushing!" Diana exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes sparkling mischievous while making kissing sounds with the occasion giggles. As for her brother, Harry let out a low groan. "From what Uncle Padfoot told us, now will Harry make babies with his fiancés...?"

Diana and Thalia let out a giggle when Daphne and Susan joined their fiancé in blushing. However, it were not only the three young wizard and witches that had blood rushed towards their faces, a certain young woman with auburn hair blushed for a second before she turned around, her emerald eyes searching for a certain low dog. Storming away from the group with all the female companion on her heels. "Sirius Orion Black! Get your butt here or else I will castrate once I found you! Don't think that I let this go unpunished, now get here!"

For her Husband, James noticed the gleam in his daughters eyes. And understanding downed upon him. Diana and Thalia had just pranked not only Sirius but their mother too. Using their brother and the two girls, he could not be prouder of his daughters. Closing the distance between him and his daughters, James gave them a kiss on the cheeks. "You two made me proud, I almost feared that none of my children took up my Legacy of Pranking."

"Of course, Daddy, but do we get now something nice?" Questioned his daughter, Thalia, her eyes forming the familiar puppy dog eyes. It was hard for James to ignore that forbidden spell, and for a short, very short time the Lord of House Potter fought against it. Only for him to bend his knees to his daughters wishes. "Perhaps a Quidditch broom, or a wand... perhaps several books." Listed Thalia off of her mental list, while her sister noted everything on a parchment.

"Everything for my little prank princesses." James squealed. The Lord of House Potter was quickly led out of the Ice Parlor and towards the many small shops. His wallet already let out a pained wail out at the thought of parting with all those beautiful, gleaming golden and silver coins. Thalia, Diana and James let the younger witches and wizard behind at which Daphne and Susan grasped Hadrian's hand and pulled him towards the first best shop that catch their interest. "And son, enjoy your day with the girls." Shouted James from over his shoulder before the Lord vanished through the entrance of a Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry was led through the Diagon alley with on each arm a beautiful young girl. Daphne held his right arm firmly and while they moved through the alley, her head rested against his shoulder. She loved to held him again, the warmth of his skin gave her a pleased feelings. "Harry, would you like to visit Flourish and Blotts with us. Mad Eye want us to buy books on dueling, he want us to learn more because there are still several of those idiots on the loose."

"No problem at all. I've wanted to look what Flourish and Blotts had to offer in Magical Knowledge, and this is a good excuse to look around. As for the books, I have several left in my possession that you can use, after all, better safe than sorry in the end." Hadrian offered the books that had helped him to reach the level he is at now. The books Harry had bought from other countries had helped him much, and they each gave their own advices on how to gain the upper hand. "I'll give you when we return to the manor, as for now, shall we?"

Opening the door of Flourish and Blotss, Harry let the girls enter first the Magical bookshop of Diagon Alley. The three young witches and wizard's eyes parted wide in amazing when the sight of the shop showed floating books, folded paper animals that danced in the window sill. A young witch was selling books, or more precisely … cooking books from the famous cooking Chef Oliver J. Twist. However, for the young wizard, he had seen more of the Magical World, and Hadrian found that Magical Britain did not advance at all in any way. "It is amazing," Muttered the young wizard. 'How Magical Britain is so medieval in comparison with other Magical conclaves. Yet, here is where I was born and grew up, and this Medieval place have so it's own beauty.'

"Oooh, Harry, Susan, look! These books are flying through the shop." Exclaimed Daphne, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. She, of course has learned several charms and spells, which a levitation was included in the lessons. But this, here in the shop is a whole other thing. It has something, magical. "Is this a charm spell?"

A chuckle came from around the corner of a bookshelf. That chuckle belonged to a small, thin boy with long, bleached white hair. A pair of blue eyes, cold like artic sea. "Hello Daphne, my future wife."

"Malfoy! I do not take well of you using my giving name, it is Greengrass for you. And for the record, I will never become your wife. After all, who would want to marry into a House that consists out of only murderers, sexual defilements and other words that are too greasy to leave my lips." Daphne snarled, her eyes flaring up in anger. She had heard that many Death Eaters are locked since the fall of the Dark Lord into Azkaban, however the Lord Malfoy had escaped punishment when they escaped the country before they could be judged. Daphne had heard how they tried to marry into the well wealthy House of Black, a family that was almost just as old like the House of Potter. Sirius Black had put a hold to that and married Narcissa Black to Robert Macmillan, another pure-blood family, but more importantly they did not belong to the Dark Lord's nor that of the Light Lord's side in the war.

Draconius Malfoy became red in the face when the Heiress Greengrass spat out all those lies. His father, a well known war hero for the Dark Lord did none of those things. Clenching his hand together into a fist, Draco send the girl a withering glare. And through clenched teeth, Draco hissed. "How dare you insult the Noble House of Malfoy! I have you know that we are the most wealthy and most important House in the Magical world..."

"Malfoy, keep your slithering tongue behind your teeth." A harsh voice called out to him. The blonde, bleached boy turned around, ready to lash out verbally towards the person who had insulted him in front of his intended. Malfoy's eyes did not met the eyes of the person who insulted him, blue eyes met a well toned chest and the boy needed to crane his neck up to see the person in the eyes. "You, a boy that has no title nor wealth or any other power dares to speak to my fiancé in such a disrespectful manner. And yes, I know about your family status. It was taken from you when your Father ran out the country." Suddenly, much to Malfoy's fear. The bleached boy was lifted off the floor and a hand tightly held his throat. "I'll warn you only once, boy, stay away from Heiress Greengrass or else I will let the law fall hard upon you and throw you and your father into Azkaban! Now, scram!"

Malfoy fell on his rear when he was released from that hard grip on his throat. Fear filled him and the young boy could not run faster out Flourish and Blott without leaving a stain on the floor. The young Malfoy had failed in his mission, an order given by his father who is still safely in France. 'Whoever you are, I will have your head. Your death will not good enough for me, and that Greengrass girl, she will be mine!'

Hadrian watched the pale boy run out of Flourish and Blott. After a long minute, Harry let out a sigh and turned to his friend, Daphne Greengrass. She looked a bit out of it, and with a few quick steps Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her. Lowering his head, Hadrian whispered. "I'm sorry that I could not been quicker at your side." Rubbing her back with his hands, Harry vowed that the bleached boy would stay far away from his friend, or anyone else that he considered a friend. "Let's forget that ponce and let browse for books, and knows what … I pay for four books, each of you." Promised Harry to Daphne and Susan who had just arrived and had seen the scene.

"Thank you, Harry," both girl whispered, and simultaneous they planted a chase kiss on both his cheeks. Harry let Daphne go which Susan used to grasp her other's friend hand and guided her towards the closest bookshelf and they started to look for their own presents that their friend would pay for them.

* * *

Hello everyone, this chapter lay several months on my computer. A bit forgotten, and I decided to post it.

This one is a bit on the short end, but I believe it reflects the Harry Potter world neatly.

I do hope you did enjoy this short chapter. Harry had some family time, and some with his friends.

For people that are questioning me about Malfoy. Yes, Lucius Malfoy did not marry a black, and with not marrying into the family he of course has almost no money nor influence. Now, Lucius is trying to use his son to bring that all back.

Please leave a review behind.


End file.
